


Dragons, cookies and tummy aches

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the boys give in to temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons, cookies and tummy aches

Percy felt sick and peeked at the others, a miserable look on his face. Merlin was holding his belly and Arthur almost whined and looked as if he’d throw up any second now. 

He knew they shouldn’t have. And in the beginning they could ignore it. They just played outside. Arthur and he were knights and Merlin was the fair maiden in distress who had to be rescued. Even though Merlin had protested, but he always did and they’d just ignored him and tied him to the tree, so they could rescue him properly. 

They’d wandered through the garden, hiding behind bushes, discussing tactics on how to avoid the evil old dragon or other magical monsters. 

After they’d freed Merlin once again, they got bored.

And the smell from the kitchen drew them closer.

“Mom made cookies,” Merlin declared, beaming proudly. 

“And she put them on top of the fidge again.” Arthur chewed his lower lip like he always did when he pretended to think.

“Fridge,” corrected Merlin right away.

“I want one,” Percy said. 

“You get them, you’re the tallest!” 

They snuck into the kitchen and Percy stretched, but he wasn’t tall enough. So they shoved a chair over and he climbed on the counter, trying not to look down, it was too high here. What if he fell?

But the other two looked up at him and waited. So he bravely stepped on the bread bin and stretched really hard until his little fingers reached the baking tray. He couldn’t really get a hold of it, but managed to tug at it. When it fell towards him, he startled and slipped off the bread bin, not really able to control his fall. But hey, he landed on Arthur, so it wasn’t that bad. 

Arthur shoved at him. “Get off of me you big klutz!”

While Percy scrambled up, Merlin said “Now all the cookies are on the floor!”

“My grandma always said that the 10 seconds rule app…ab…you can use it.”

Merlin threw him a look. “What’s the 10 seconds rule?”

“If it’s not on the floor for longer than 10 seconds, you can still eat it.”

Arthur looked at the mess. “How long is 10 seconds?”

“I don’t know.” Percy shrugged while Merlin started to pick the cookies up. 

He inspected them closely. “I think we can still eat them.”

And so they climbed onto the chairs at the kitchen table and munched the cookies. 

“Chocolate chip ones are my favorite!”

“Everything you can eat is your favorite, Percy.” Arthur stuffed another one into his mouth. “Get us some milk, Merlin.”

Merlin slid off his chair and pulled the large milk crate out of the fridge. They found three plastic cups and poured the milk without too much spillage. 

After the second glass of milk and the third cookie, Arthur made a face. “I’m sick.”

“Me too,” Percy admitted.

“My tummy hurts.” Merlin slid off his chair again, ran over to the living room and threw himself onto the couch and the others followed.

That was where Mrs. Emrys found them. The concern on her face faded into a smile when she saw the chocolate smeared around little mouths and the crumbs on the t-shirts. “Didn’t I tell you not to eat the cookies when they were still warm?”

“But mom…”

Percy liked Mrs. Emrys. She never scolded them for the mess they left and never went into a fit when they took stuff they weren’t supposed to take. 

She just ruffled hair and wiped dirt off faces and she hugged them. A lot. Just like now. 

“Do you think a story could make your tummies all better?”

Merlin’s eyes lit up and Arthur nodded. Percy wasn’t sure. His mom always said he was too old for stories. But when Mrs. Emrys got their favorite book from the shelf, sat down on the floor and waited for them to join her, Percy sat really close to her. 

Mrs. Emrys waited for them to be comfy and then started to read them a story about knights and dragons and friendship. That was Percy’s favorite part when he was over at Merlin’s and he felt better already.


End file.
